


More than a bullet

by Adalines_fifth



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Injury, Disability, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fix-It, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Power Play, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: What happens after the last scene.
Relationships: Marla Grayson/Fran
Comments: 43
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of y'all want some more chapters in the comments. Feel free to pitch some ideas in there too :)

So much blood, Marla could smell it. She knew she'd been hit somewhere vital, despite her situation she couldn't help but to internally smack herself in the forehead for not having dealt with that man ealier.

Her stomach sank as she watched Fran trying to stop the bleeding, she could see the horror and panic in her eyes. She never wanted to put Fran through something like this, she was the one thing she valued the most.

The world around her became muffled, her head felt like it was under water. She felt hands pushing down on her chest, but her chest was quickly becoming numb. She tried to keep her head up and take in her lover's face one last time before what she thought would be her end came for her.

She couldn't hear what Fran was saying as her vision began to darken at the edges, all she could see was Fran's torn look as her eyes began to flutter shut.

"I love you" tried to say Marla as she began to lose consciousness, she wasn't sure if she actually said it. She hoped Fran heard it. 

She watched as the clear blue sky turned black.

-

The sound of distant beeping began to spark her conscience, her eyes felt very heavy. As she tried to open her eyes she began to question what was going on around her. Her eyes split a bit only to be assaulted by bright fluorescent lights. 

She instinctively shut them. She then tried to swallow after feeling her throat extremely dry, it was a mistake however as she felt something large lodged in it. She felt her body try to cough violently, but was too weak to go through with it.

She then tried opening her eyes again, this time her eyes adjusted to the brightness. They were still very heavy, but she spotted someone in the room. It was Fran.

Suddenly memories of Fran crying over her bleeding body came rushing in. She remembered now. She heard the beeping that had awoken her get a bit more intense. This made Fran look over to her bed from her sleepy state.

Marla then raised her index finger to catch Fran's attention. Fran shot up from her chair and ran towards the hall, she could hear Fran yelling for a doctor or nurses. She then watched as a medical team rushed in and began to work on her.

-  
The tube that had been supplying her with air was finally removed, she watched as the medical staff left the room only leaving Fran standing there.

The young woman looked like she'd been through hell, she still looked gorgeous though. Although Marla knew she couldn't look so hot herself. She watched as Fran looked at her from across the room, arms folded over her chest. She was very upset, Marla could tell she was also on the edge of tears.

"You died twice in the ambulance that took us to the hospital, you had two strokes. You had no blood in you when we arrived at the hospital and you've been in a medically induced coma for three weeks." Said Fran, her tone stern with an edge of emotion. Marla saw the way she bit the inside of her lip attempting to stop it from quivering.

"I guess a bullet to the chest won't take me down then." Said Marla cooly as best as she could. The right side of her body felt heavier and sluggish.

She then watched Fran start to crumble, her brows were pinched together as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Marla felt her heart sink, she wanted to comfort her, but was well aware of her limitation.

"Baby, please...come here." Said Marla softly.

"I-I was sure I had lost you, Marla." Said Fran through sobs that racked her body. She didn't move from her spot a few feet away from the bed.

"I know, baby. I thought I wouldn't see you again too." Said Marla, she could feel her throat tighten as she remembered looking up at her wife as darkness began to consume her. She then felt her own tears begin to spill.

"Fuck, baby... I never wanted to cause you this pain." Said Marla as Fran began to get closer. Marla then reached for Fran, she hissed as she felt a sharp pain shoot across her chest.

"Do not move a muscle, Marla." Said Fran, her voice was both concerned and threatening. Fran then carefully took a hold of Marla's hand. The grasp was delicate as if she was holding glass that was paper thin.

"Where's Feldstrom?" Asked Marla, remembering the small man.

"That son of a bitch is in jail." Said Fran, her tone was laced with venom as she looked down at Marla. "He's being charged with attempted murder, I got some of my old buddies to give him a nice time while he's in holding." Said Fran looking lost in thought, her eyes were darker than usual. Marla knew that the woman could be very dangerous, even more than her when it came to violence.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Marla.

"Don't worry about it." Said Fran dismissively. 

Marla knew that she'd tell her some other time, for now she wouldn't push.

"This happened cause we let our guard down, Marla." Said Fran looking down at Marla. "From now on you're not stepping out of the house unless you've got bodyguards with you, I want security team with you at all times." Said Fran leaving no space for argument. It was a command, not a suggestion.

"Okay, but this is probably a one time thing." Said Marla trying to reason. 

Fran lowered her eyes to Marla's level as she began to speak again while holding eye contact with the older woman.

"I don't give a godamn shit, this isn't a negotiation." Said Fran looking deeply into Marla's eyes, Marla looked into her eyes for a few moments and decided not to upset the woman. She'd do as she said.

"Alright." Said Marla simply.

"Can I get a kiss?" Asked Marla gently.

Fran looked down at her lips leaning down and catching them in a delicate kiss. Marla inhaled that sweet, but elegant smell that was so uniquely Fran's.

"I missed you..." Whispered Fran against her lips before letting out a watery sigh.

"I missed you too, baby..." Said Marla giving her another kiss.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Marla's progress after the gun shot. Once I get an idea on where to head, I'll give you guys some decent content.

8 months later

"Come on, baby. You're doing great!" Shouted Fran excitedly as she watched Marla jogging on a treadmill. 

It had been a long road to recovery for Marla after the attempt on her life that left her too damaged to function without assistance. The strokes had left her partially paralyzed, but with physical therapy and Fran by her side she was almost back to normal.

She still needed a cane for walking, at least for now. She was grateful for having a woman like Fran by her side, despite the responsibilities and limitations that came with her after the gun shot Fran never faltered. She never changed.

Marla smiled as she watched her wife's dimples on full display just from watching her being able to jog without falling. It was short lived however as Marla fell to her knees when her a sharp pain made it's way through her chest.

The treadmill stopped automatically after having it's pin yanked off by Marla. The older woman felt herself overcome by nausea as the edges of her vision began to darken, she felt like she was about to pass out. She could vaguely tell that Fran was holding her shoulders as her head swayed.

After a beat Fran's face came into sight, she could see the worry settled in her expression. This gave her the clarity to calm her breathing, after a few moments her vision began to clear and she could hear clearly again.

"Marla, baby. Look at me." Said Fran lifting the older womans eyes to meet her own. "Stick your tongue out." Ordered Fran as she looked at her worriedly.

Marla knew she wasn't having another stroke, but ever since her near exchange with death Fran had left no space for chance. The woman was keeping her in a bubble, Marla couldn't complain.

Marla then stuck her tongue out and lifted both her hands, after watching Fran's aproving look she put her hands down and closed her mouth.

"I'm okay, just a little winded." Said Marla trying to calm the young woman down.

"That's not winded, Marla. That's permanent heart damage." Said Fran angrily as she helped Marla up to her feet. "Don't try to diminish the seriousness of your injuries." Said Fran giving her a stern look.

"I'm not, Dr. Grayson. I honestly just need some rest." Said Marla with a smile playing on her lips. 

"We're done for today." Said Fran to the physical therapy nurse who stood in the corner.

"Of course, Mrs. Grayson." Said the nurse before walking away.

Marla walked over to some hand towels and began to dry herself off. Jogging felt like sprinting now a days. She was a strong woman, but she had to admit that she felt weak.

She watched as Fran closed the door behind the nurse. The woman then began to make her way towards her.

"Any news on the Feldstrom trial?" Asked Marla, Fran had kept her in the shadows regarding the trial. Marla had noticed something change in Fran after her injury, the woman was viscious when it came to her now. Fran always had her back, but now it was like she was her shadow.

"The son of a bitch is trying to get thrown into an asylum on the grounds of an alleged moment of insanity and wrath." Said Fran her jaw clenching in displeasure.

"You think the court will rule in his favor?" Asked Marla, her tone was cool and collected. Despite wanting him to rot in jail forever.

"Fuck no, baby." Said Fran very sure. 

"No?" Inquired Marla curiously.

"I made sure that this goes in our favor, just had to pull a few strings to make sure there's nothing that can compromise our innocence." Said Fran placing a hand on Marla's thigh gently rubbing her there.

"Okay, I trust you." Said Marla leaning over and placing a kiss on Fran's lips. 

"Good." Said Fran lowly before pressing a harder kiss on Marla's lips.

"Is there any chance I could start vaping again?" Asked Marla while pressing another kiss on soft plump lips, Fran had thrown hers out when she was in the hospital. She was displeased, but in no position to argue.

Fran back up to look at the woman, Marla regretted the question as soon as she saw Fran's brow raised.

"Did you know that smoking increases the chances of a heart attack?" Said Fran like a mother scolding a child.

"Forget I asked." Said Marla before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Fran following Marla with her eyes. 

"I'm gonna shower, do you want to join me?" Said Marla leaning on the door frame watching as Fran's eyes turned a bit darker. She rexognized that look.

"You sure it's okay?" Asked Fran gently.

Marla hummed approvingly as she began to unzip the front of her hoodie. She watched the way Fran's eyes locked on the zipper that was slowly exposing the milky flesh underneath.

"Okay." Said Fran under her breath as she stood up and made her way towards Marla.


	3. Inconvenient interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marla waits for the Feldstrom trial results.

Marla sat in her office as she looked at some paperwork from their pharmaceutical branch in europe. She'd left Fran and her "investor" run the buisness while she recovered, but now she was back in the game.

She was a bit anxious which was unusual for her person, she prided herself in being poised and collected. Today was the last day of Feldstrom's trial, Fran had assured her that everything was going to be fine. She however couldn't help the way her thoughts drifted or the way her hands held the slightest tremble. He was a liability, one that had to be dealt with.

Marla looked at her watch, it was 5:30pm. The trial should've ended already, Marla glanced at her phone nervously as she waited for Fran's call. Fran was the one who was dealing with the whole thing, the younger woman thought it was best to keep her out of the light.

She said it would be better if Marla just gave her testimony on the events of the attempt and leave her to persue the case as her wife, therefore on her behalf. Marla got called in for questioning once or twice, Fran wanted it to seem like Feldstrom had a baseless vendetta against her. 

Marla knew Fran was smart and the plan seemed bulletproof so she decided to seem uninterested by the man and see it as an isolated attack for the sake of making the public believe that this wasn't personal to her. So far it had been succesful, every news outlet covering the story had headlines making the man's actions seem unreasonably personal. A neglectful son blaming the service that took care of his ill mother for her death.

She finally found a rhythm in her work so she didn't notice when someone walked through the door. After a beat she noticed from her peripherals someone standing at the edge of her desk. Her eyes landed on the hem of black dress pants and made their way up over a black button up, the blouse was crisp and perfectly tailored. 

No one other than Fran could look so sinful in such professional attire. Her eyes finally reached her wife's, she noticed Fran held two Champagne glasses in one hand and the bottle of bubbly in the other. Her hair was up in a delicate messy bun and her face was devoid of any make up (she didn't need it).

"40 years to life, no chance of parole. His actions were carefully calculated and excuted." Said Fran smirking victoriously quoting the judge's verdict.

"God, baby..." Said Marla pushing off from her chair and rounding the desk to capture her wife in a strong embrace. Fran met her wife after setting the drink and glasses on the desk. "I knew you would get him." Said Marla as she pressed kisses to her wife's cheeks and lips.

"Like I'd let that son of a bitch get away with what he did to you." Said Fran pulling away to look into Marla's eyes. "No one's ever getting close to doing that to you again." Said Fran as she caressed Marla's cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Marla melted into the kiss, the case had kept Fran away from her for the past few months. The younger woman was in and out of court most days and the days she wasn't in court she was out fixing a problem related to Feldstrom, all while Marla remained as far away as possible and focused on her work.

"I've missed you." Said Fran softly as she brought Marla flush against her body. They kissed like it had been years since they've seen each other. It wasn't long when the kiss began to turn into something else. Marla needed to have her, it had been a second since they had last been intimate or even in the same room for anything longer than a couple of minutes.

Marla pulled back and saw the same want that she felt looking back at her, Fran's eyes were dark and heavy. Her lips were already kiss swollen and her breathing was quick as her mouth hung slightly agape. She gave Marla a slight nod, agreeing to an unspoken question.

Fran's breath hitched as Marla spun her around making her face the desk. She immediately felt Marla's hands roaming the expase of her stomach, one hand lowered to cup her crotch over her pants while the other found its way to her breasts. A hiss made its way out of her lips as the pressure on her groin made her jolt.

"Fuck, baby..." Said Fran breathily as she reached her hand back to cup the back of Marla's neck bringing her into a kiss. Marla pulled back and continued to kiss the woman's nape, alternating between kisses and bites. 

Marla could feel herself becoming hotter as her mind focused on the way Fran's breathing became erratic and the way her hands reached back to grip Marla's hips and ass. She pulled the blazer her off her shoulders throwing it somewhere to the side. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips when Fran leaned forward over the desk pushing her ass back into her center while looking back at her over her shoulder with an expectant look.

Marla grabbed a hold of Fran's hips and pulled them back pressing her front flush against the younger womans back side. She heard another hiss echoe through the room along with a whimper.

There was a certain kind of power that came with having a woman give themselves in this way to someone, Marla was addicted to that power. She never found men enticing in this way, they'd fuck a broom with a skirt if they saw one. 

Fran was not a delicate or easy woman and that made the seduction that much rewarding. 

She reached forward pulling Fran's hair out if its confines. It fell messily over her shoulders, she loved her curls. She ran her fingers over the scalp easing the tension from there, this earned her a soft moan. She knew it wasn't sexual, but it was satisfactory.

"Come here" said Marla pulling her back up against her, she then began to unbutton her pants and blouse while placing love bites over her neck. She placed her mouth next to hear wanting to tease the woman.

Fran had her hands placed flat against the desk, her eyes held shut as she felt Marla's hands roaming over her bare skin. She shuddered when Marla slipped a hand beneath her the cup of her bra and squeezed her breast. 

"Fuck, are you just gonna run your hands all over me?" Spit Fran out teasing Marla, Marla knew her. She was desperate, Fran loved to push in situations like this. Push till she got what she wanted, a little rough treatment.

"Maybe, then we can go home and you can stay like this-" said Marla making a show of pushing her hand down Fran's pants and sliding her fingers between the wet hot folds that waited there. "-needy and unsatisfied." Said Marla pressed up against her ear giving it a lick.

Fran's eyes were screwed shut as she got lost in the way Marla's fingers glided between her folds. She was focused on the tongue circling her ear and Marla's hot breaths there. 

Marla felt her own desire spike as she heard Fran's soft gasps. She'd never get tired of having the younger woman trembling at her hands. She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and pushed her forward till Fran was bended at the waist, Marla's hand still working languid circles on her bundle of nerves.

Marla was just about to pull Fran's pants down when a the sound of the door opening made them both jump. They both looked back to watch a cleaning lady looking back at them just as shocked. The office was almost filled with silence other than the music coming off the lady's headphones.

"Fuck." Was all Marla said as she yanked her hand out of Fran's pants. She grabbed a coat from off a rack in the corner and threw it on Fran quickly.

"Forgive, Mrs. Grayson." Said the cleaning lady while trying to keep her eyes on the floor.

"No worries." Said Marla as she handed her a hundred dollar bill and pulled Fran along with her out of the office. Fran's cheeks were red as she buried her face into Marla's shoulder. 

"Come on. We'll keep this going at home." Said Marla placing a kiss on top of Fran's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a second to post the update, my mother had an emergency surgery and I've been busy taking care of her. New updates will take a bit for that reason. I'm still planning on adding a few more chapter. Let me know in the comments if y'all want a full fledge smut chapter.


End file.
